En Apesanteur
by Isajackson
Summary: OS  Dans la série des moments torrides : Le Transporteur ! Slash McShep bien sûr !


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : OS – Slash - Petit moment torride dans un transporteur… McShep bien sûr !!!**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bah voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en discutant avec Steph' et Nadège aujourd'hui !!! Merci les filles !!! lol !! Donc spéciale dédicace pour elles !! Cet OS est pour vous les filles !!**

**En apesanteur**

John et Rodney discutaient tout en marchant dans les couloirs de la cité. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le premier transporteur qu'ils virent et s'y engouffrèrent. A peine à l'intérieur, John regarda Rodney avec un étrange petit sourire et ferma les yeux. A cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent et le plan de la cité disparut. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité.

- qu'est ce que tu as fait ? dit la voix de Rodney

- pourquoi ça serait moi ? demanda innocemment le militaire.

- parce que tu as le gène le plus puissant et qu'il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles grommela Rodney.

- d'habitude ça ne t'embête pas répliqua John sur un ton légèrement ironique.

- mais d'habitude on est pas dans le noir et… gnfffffffff

Le scientifique n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, le militaire venait de lui plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de son homologue et leur provoqua un délicieux frisson électrique, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Les mains de John dérivèrent vers le bas du dos du canadien et s'infiltrèrent sous son t-shirt. Rodney gémit contre la bouche de son amant tandis que celui-ci lui caressait langoureusement le dos, puis ses mains glissèrent dans le pantalon du scientifique, empoignant ses fesses fermes et le plaquant d'avantage contre lui. Rodney poussa un petit cri et ses lèvres délaissèrent celles du militaire pour se concentrer sur son cou. John avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche. Puis Rodney glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de John et caressa doucement la peau chaude et douce. Ses doigts s'infiltrant dans les quelques poils présents sur la poitrine du militaire. Puis ses mains glissèrent plus bas et caressèrent le nombril. John se cambra brusquement et poussa un gémissement tandis que le scientifique continuait son exploration tactile en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de Sheppard. Il caressa son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son boxer et il la sentit durcir encore plus. La respiration de John était quasi anarchique et il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Puis Rodney défit doucement la ceinture du pantalon du militaire et le fit glisser sur ses genoux. L'obscurité ne l'aidait pas vraiment mais en fait, il n'avait pas besoin de voir, ressentir lui était largement suffisant et il avait même l'impression que faire l'amour dans le noir lui procurerait encore plus de plaisir et ça avait l'air d'en être de même pour John.

Doucement, le scientifique fit glisser le boxer sur les cuisses de Sheppard. Il ne voyait rien mais il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de l'érection de John. Il se rapprocha d'avantage et posa les lèvres sur la chair tendre. John cria et se cambra.

- Rodney… gémit t'il

- quoi ? j'ai encore rien fait !

- justement… haleta le militaire d'une voix rauque

- puisque c'est si gentiment demandé…

- oh mon dieu Rodney s'il te plait tais toi et agis sinon il n'y aura plus rien à faire dans moins de 30 secondes…

Rodney sourit dans l'obscurité et se rapprocha à nouveau de John. Le militaire tremblait de désir et gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit un étau brûlant et humide se refermer sur son sexe érigé. A tâtons, il chercha les cheveux fins du canadien dans lesquels il enfonça les doigts, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, puis adroitement, il guida Rodney dans ses mouvements. Sheppard poussa un râle rauque et senti qu'il allait venir. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il tenta d'écarter Rodney mais celui-ci ne voulu pas bouger. Il voulait goûter John. Alors le militaire s'arc-bouta, s'abandonna et atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri rauque. Puis il sentit Rodney s'écarter de lui.

Le canadien se redressa et se blottit contre lui. John le serra convulsivement et l'embrassa fiévreusement dans le cou et rencontra un obstacle de tissu. D'un geste rapide, John fit passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête de Rodney et repris ses lèvres.

- tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait débloquer ce transporteur et…commença Rodney tandis que John se concentrait sur son torse et lui déposait une multitude de baisers mouillés.

Un grognement lui répondit et il sentit son pantalon et son caleçon lui tomber sur les chevilles.

- John…

- j'ai envie de toi Rodney répondit le militaire d'une rauque de désir

- mais les autres vont se poser des questions non ? ooooh mon dieu gémit il ensuite en sentant un doigt s'infiltrer dans son intimité

- très bien, alors on arrête là dit John en se retirant et en s'écartant

- oh noooooooon… n'arrête surtout pas ! s'écria Rodney en l'attirant de nouveau à lui, je veux te sentir en moi maintenant…

Un baiser lui répondit et il sentit à nouveau une merveilleuse caresse. Rodney avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps tellement le plaisir qu'il en retirait était intense.

- retourne toi murmura brusquement John en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille

Rodney obtempéra et se retourna. John retira alors ses doigts et les remplaça par son pénis. Le canadien se tendit d'abord sous la pression, puis John accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins et le scientifique sentit le plaisir affluer en lui par vagues successives. Il se cambra et John pris sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. De son autre main, il caressait le membre fièrement dressé de son amant au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Rodney cria et éjacula dans la main de son amant, ce qui provoqua son orgasme. John se cambra et explosa en lui dans un cri rauque.

- woaw souffla John en se retirant.

- oh oui murmura Rodney en se retournant et en se blottissant contre lui.

- alors tu es content que j'ai bloqué ce transporteur ? demanda malicieusement John en l'embrassant.

- à ton avis ? répondit Rodney en se rhabillant. Euh John, tu pourrais me passer mon t-shirt ? j'y vois rien.

- ouais attends fit le militaire en tatonnant sur le sol. Ah ! tiens je crois que c'est celui là !

- tu es sûr ?

- bah j'en sais rien. Mais un t-shirt c'est un t-shirt non ?

Rodney ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser la main sur la joue de John puis enfila le vêtement.

- tu es prêt ? lui demanda John

- oui c'est bon

- ok.

Les lumières se rallumèrent soudain et la porte du transporteur coulissa. Les deux hommes en sortirent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Elisabeth et Radek Zelenka. Le tchèque allait ouvrir le boîtier de commande.

- ah John ! Rodney ! s'exclama la Diplomate qui avait l'air soulagée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- oh rien, répondit John d'un air dégagé. On a juste été un peu bloqués mais Rodney a arrangé ça

- mais ça fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes là dedans !

- ah bon ? on ne s'en est pas rendu compte répondit John tandis que Rodney rougissait.

- euh dites moi Rodney, votre t-shirt ne serait pas un peu trop petit ? demanda brusquement Radek en dévisageant le canadien

- euh mais non pourquoi ? répliqua Rodney en se détaillant. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il avait mis le t-shirt de John.

- pour rien répondit le tchèque avec un petit sourire en coin.

- bon puisque tout va bien, on peut reprendre nos activités soupira Elisabeth visiblement soulagée.

Elle s'éloigna suivie de Radek. John se tourna vers Rodney et lui sourit.

- ne me refais plus jamais ça gronda le canadien

- très bien, on ne le fera plus jamais réplique John en s'éloignant tranquillement.

- non ! attends c'est pas ce que je voulais dire s'écria Rodney en le rejoignant

John éclata de rire et, vérifiant que le couloir était vide, l'embrassa rapidement. Rodney ne changerait jamais et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait…

**FIN**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu les filles ?**


End file.
